


Dim Sunshine and Overcast Days

by CurryCry



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: 99line and hurt/comfort is what y'all need, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't make Baesoong angry, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mess with Yewon and you'll get an angry tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryCry/pseuds/CurryCry
Summary: Yewon hasn't been her bright and cheery self these days. She hides it well, but not well enough.





	1. Chapter 1

Something was off with Yewon.

The usual crinkle whenever she smiles didn’t reach her eyes. The usual bright aura she emanates had become dimmer. A decrease in the positivity she transferred to her other members. To the untrained eye, she might have looked and behaved normally. To Sungyeon however, her fellow member’s demeanor was disconcerting. At first, the chubby-cheeked girl didn’t think much about it. Maybe her fellow same-aged friend was fatigued. Understandable since they have already debuted (they still couldn’t believe it), and the hectic schedules kept piling up faster than they could say ‘Wee Woo’. Plus, she had to balance work with school. And yet somehow, an inkling at the back of Sungyeon’s mind couldn’t take that as the reason why she was behaving differently.

Sungyeon sat cross-legged against one of the mirrored walls in the choreography room. All ten members were currently having a break after yet another one of their gruelling dance practice sessions. Their choreography teacher might have been going through a bad day as she was way more strict than usual; berating them over being a second too slow or if someone didn’t manage to pull off a move perfectly.

From where she was, Sungyeon could see Kyungwon following their teacher out of the room, sunken. She could only send her unnie a silent prayer to stay strong. Kyulkyung and Yaebin were trying to keep everyone’s spirits up, despite feeling the weight of this stressful day. Eunwoo laid motionless on the floor. Siyeon and Kyla were playing a game to keep their minds off the criticisms they faced earlier. Nayoung and Minkyung were off at one corner, discussing in hushed tones with each other while keeping a concerned eye over the group.

Only Yewon was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m heading to the restroom,” Sungyeon said to no one in particular as she quietly left the room.

Walking through the halls of their company’s building could be a bit like wandering through a maze sometimes. Sungyeon heaved a sigh of relief once she got to the nearest restroom. Pushing the door slowly, she peeked in and sure enough, there was Yewon. Standing in front of the sinks with her hands gripping on the counter. Her head casted gloomingly downwards. 

“Yewon?”

The other girl yelped and almost jumped out of her skin. She composed herself after turning around to see the face of her fellow member. “Geez, don’t scare me like that,” she said with a hand on her chest to calm her nerves.

“Sorry, didn’t think today’s practice session could get you on edge too,” Sungyeon moved next to Yewon, leaning her back against the sink counter. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” she smiled. There it was again. The smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Sungyeon almost wanted to crack a joke, but decided that now wasn’t a good time. All she wanted were answers.

“You know, things have been getting pretty stressful nowadays,” Sungyeon started fiddling with her hands. “If there’s anything you wanna let out of your chest, I’m all ears. I mean, we’re friends right?”

Sungyeon saw a glimmer of realisation and enlightenment in her eyes, but it then turned into a frown. “Not _best_ friends?”

The younger one out of the two almost smacked herself at her blunder. Yewon was super sensitive when it came to these terms of endearment. “Best friends!” Sungyeon quickly corrected herself.

So much for being a best friend…

Yewon remained silent.

Sungyeon turned around and closed the distance between them, cautiously placing an arm around the other’s shoulders. “You’re not like your usual self since last week,” she whispered softly into her ear. “Your smile is not as radiant anymore. You stray away from us, almost as if you want to avoid the people you’re close with.” At this moment, Sungyeon could feel a tenseness. “Where’s the positive girl I met and love to be around?”

Through the mirror before her, she could see a few tears starting to drip their way down Yewon’s face. “So you’ve noticed…” the normally jovial girl depressingly muttered. “I’m actually glad it was you, Baesoongie.”

The composer of the group tilted her head, puzzled. “And why’s that?” 

“Because it would have been sad if my own best friend couldn’t see that I was hurting,” Yewon turned her head towards Sungyeon,a genuinely touched smile gracing her complexion. Tear-brimmed eyes gazing into Sungyeon’s own worried ones.

Sungyeon has had enough. She couldn’t stand seeing her dear member like this. “I think you need one of these,” she said before she welcomingly pull Yewon into a tight but gentle hug.

Safe. Protected. Comforting.

She could feel Yewon melting into the warm embrace, as if whatever problems she was facing could all be solved by just staying here and letting herself be held by Sungyeon. The initiator of the hug began to rub her hands soothingly up and down Yewon’s back. A nuzzle by the crook of Sungyeon’s neck as a form of gratitude for the much-needed gesture. They couldn’t stay like this forever though. Break time was almost over.

They reluctantly pulled away though the pair still held on to each other; afraid that if they let go, the other would just disappear.

“Talk later when we get back to the dorm?” Sungyeon asked, gazing at her friend with concerned eyes.

“Sure.”

After a moment of freshening up and helping Yewon look presentable again, Sungyeon led her out of the restroom. The walk back to the choreography room was quiet. Everything that needed to be said could wait until they get back home. They managed to get back to practice in time, relieved that they wouldn’t have to face the wrath of their none too happy teacher for tardiness.

 

-

 

It was just past 2am when everyone finally returned to the dorm exhausted, both physically and mentally. Their leader opened up the front door and everyone fumbled in, removing their footwear and placing them haphazardly on the shoe racks.

“Get some rest, girls,” Nayoung tiredly announced as she observed her members. “It will be a long day later and we need to be up at 5am.”

A series of ‘yes’, ‘yeah’, and ‘alright’ responded to her in union. Nayoung gave a small smile to them. Even on the verge of sleep, they could still be synchronized. All of the members went back to their assigned rooms, looking like the lost dead. Sungyeon glanced at Yewon who also happened to look back at her too.

“Text me,” she mouthed at Yewon discreetly. The other girl complied with a nod.

Their rooms were on opposite sides of the dorm. Sungyeon happened to share one with Kyulkyung, while Yewon shared with Nayoung, Eunwoo, and Yaebin. The composer entered with Kyulkyung in tow, the Chinese member almost dozing off over Sungyeon.

“Sungyeon, I want your cheeks to be my pillow.” Kyulkyung sleepily reached over from behind in an attempt to squish them. Sungyeon dodged the surprise attack, much to the other girl’s chagrin. Frequent attempts from her unnies at her cheeks had made her reflexes quicker. She still didn’t understand the fascination regarding her plump cheeks. They were just cheeks, for god’s sake.

“Go to sleep and leave my cheeks alone, unnie,” she released an exasperated sigh as she went towards her own single bed. She spent a few minutes putting her belongings down and changing into a T-shirt and a pair of comfy sleeping pants when the text finally chimed in. 

_‘Meet me in the bathroom’_

Even her text was devoid of any emojis or extensive use of exclamation marks. She really hoped that whatever Yewon was going through wasn’t as bad as it seemed to be. Sungyeon missed the bubbly positivity already.

_‘Ok, I’ll be there’_ she quickly typed out.

When she looked behind her, her roommate was already knocked out on her bed, still in the clothes she wore during practice. Sungyeon gave an amused smile at the sight. There was already a trail of drool dripping down from the side of Kyulkyung’s mouth. Before she headed out, Sungyeon pulled the blanket from underneath Kyulkyung and placed it on her. Wouldn’t want her to catch a cold when promotions were still going on.

The hallway of the dorm was dark except for the lone light coming from the kitchen. Must be Kyungwon scavenging for food again, she made a logical guess. The bathroom’s door was closed, meaning someone was already inside. Sungyeon went up to it and knocked a couple of times. “Yewonnie? It’s me.”

It didn’t take long before the door opened and Sungyeon was quickly pulled inside; a surprised squeal coming out from her. Sometimes, her same-aged friend’s unlikely strength terrified her. When they were both inside, Yewon immediately closed the door and locked it. “I’m really glad you’re here,” she said as she turned around to face her best friend. “I really should apologise for making you wo- Are you alright?”

Poor Sungyeon was massaging her sore right arm. “Next time, please be a little gentler,”she grimaced. “I thought my entire arm was gonna rip off.”

In no time, the other girl was all up in Sungyeon’s personal bubble to help diminish whatever pain that was still prevalent in her arm. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know my own strength!”

“It’s fine, Yewonnie. Now can we get back to why we’re here in the first place?”

Yewon stopped massaging Sungyeon’s arm, her eyes downcast and not meeting her friend’s gaze. “I’m really sorry for making you worried. There’s so many things going on and I’ve been feeling overwhelmed.”

“Don’t we all?” Sungyeon gently took Yewon’s hands, tugging her a little closer. The comforting warmth between the two returned again. “So what’s the matter? Is it something related to work? Are you feeling tired? Do you need a break? I can ask Nayoung unnie to let you have some rest days, you know.”

“It’s got nothing to do with our schedules, Sungyeon,” Yewon hesitantly looked up at the other girl.

Was that fear in her eyes? Alarms bells were tripped at the back of Sungyeon’s mind. “If it’s not, then what’s going on?” she prodded.

“I’m having some troubles in school,” Yewon muttered. Sungyeon was very aware of how the grip on her hands has tightened. 

“Do you need help with your studies?” she questioned again.

Yewon simply shook her head.

Sungyeon blinked in confusion. “Then what…?”

A tensed pause. Yewon was darting her eyes around, afraid to meet with Sungyeon’s. It took a whole five seconds before Yewon eventually breaks the news. 

“Someone’s...bullying me.”

Sungyeon stared blankly at her, her brain trying to process the information. When it finally did, it sparked a raging flame in her being. “ _What?_ ” the composer almost snarled. Who the hell would pick on someone as vibrant and lovable like Yewon? Sungyeon normally wasn’t a violent person, but this was one of those rare exceptions where she wouldn’t think twice about beating someone up to a bloody pulp. “Who is it?” she raised her voice a notch.

It only made the positive girl deflate and slightly pull away out of fear. “Sungyeon, please calm down,” Yewon pleaded. “I’ll tell you the whole story but I need you to not be so scary right now.”

The anger subsided, though only slightly. “How can I not get angry? You just confessed to me that someone is _bullying_ you, Yewon,” Sungyeon worriedly said. “What did they do to you? Cause I swear, if they hurt you, I’m gonna-” 

She didn’t manage to finish that sentence as she was pulled towards the other girl, their foreheads now touching. Sungyeon could only silence herself when she locked eyes with Yewon’s own troubled ones. Her best friend was on the verge of tears again. 

“Don’t,” Yewon began. “I know you mean well, but I don’t want you to go do something that might ruin our image.”

“At this point, image is the least of my priorities right now,” Sungyeon replied, an earnesty in her voice which struck a chord somewhere in Yewon’s heart.

Yewon swallowed the heavy lump stuck in her throat, trying to keep her emotions intact. “I don’t think Nayoung unnie or our managers would approve of the whole group threatening another person over this.” 

“And what? That person is allowed to do the same to you?”

“Baesoongie…”

Sungyeon released a defeated sigh. She never could go up against a pleading Yewon, no matter how intimidating she wanted to be. “Fine, fine. I’ll chill on the passive-aggressiveness.”

Seeing the slight quirk on her best friend’s lips was enough to stop the urge to go out and slap a bitch. At least for a while.

“It’s going to be a long story so…” Yewon darted her eyes to the lone toilet beside the sink, “Take a seat?”

“Of all the places to do this…” Sungyeon lamented with a roll of her eyes. She lets herself be pulled to the porcelain throne by Yewon, not forgetting to close the lid down before sitting on it. “What about you? You’re just gonna stand in front of me while you tell me everything about this?”

It didn’t take long before the composer got an answer with Yewon making herself comfortable on _her_ lap instead.

“Oh,” Sungyeon could only say. Well, this was fine too. Yewon wasn’t even that heavy.  She just wished she knew where she was supposed to place her hands. Oh wait, Yewon’s hands were already on her shoulders. Guess it meant she had to place them on her friend’s waist then. “Uh, is this alright?” 

It felt like it had been several years since Sungyeon heard a genuine laugh from Yewon. She watched her with a pleased smile, her best friend covering her mouth as she lets out a very hearty chuckle. “You were going to kill someone a moment ago, and now you’re as awkward as me when I first entered the company!” Yewon remarked, not without adding a few playful smacks to Sungyeon.

“Well, I’m just glad I can make you laugh again, pretty girl sitting on my lap.”

Yewon brought her face closer to the other girl, her eyes bearing a glint of mischief. “Oh, I’m pretty?” 

“Hold the ego, Miss Yehana. You still gotta spill the tea about this bully that’s been terrorising you,” Sungyeon’s tone turned slightly serious. “I’m still considering murder.”

“Please don’t.” 

“Who’s the one giving you a hard time?”

Yewon sighed. “Actually, it’s two of them.”

“Fuck them.”

“Sungyeon!” the older girl exclaimed in shock. “Language!”

“Male or female?” Sungyeon asked again.

“...Females.”

“Bitches,” Sungyeon bites back without a care in the world, completely ignoring Yewon’s scandalized reaction. “So why are they bullying you?”

“I have no idea. They’re my classmates. I do get along well with the people in my class, at least I think so. Although, those two seem to not be very fond of being friends with me…”

The composer furrowed her brows. “When did this all started?”

“Some time after we debuted.”

“Give it to me straight, Yewon. What did they do to you?”

Sungyeon slightly regretted being so blunt, seeing as how Yewon very noticeably winced at her question, but she needed to know. One of the most important persons in her life was suffering, damn it. She’ll be doubly damned if she couldn’t do anything to get her out of this. The hold on her waist tightened, leaving no gap between them, except for their faces. Being in very close proximity wasn’t foreign to them; instances like these saved for moments when it calls for it. A gesture of companionship when in need of it. A silent ‘I am always here for you’ between them.

“The first time it happened was when I received anonymous messages filled with malicious words and hate. I shouldn’t have read them but curiosity got the better of me. I blocked the numbers afterwards. I should have told someone about it but I didn’t want to worry anyone so I kept quiet,” Yewon recalled, her eyes casted downwards and her hands trailed down to lightly grip on the sleeves of Sungyeon’s shirt. “A week went by and things started to happen at school. I opened my locker to find a bunch of small cards with those same words written on them in red and black markers. I threw them away and never told any of my teachers or friends in school. Maybe I was trying to prove to the bullies that I was strong and something like that could never get me down. I guess I thought wrong...” 

“Yewon,” the composer uttered her name, trying her very best to keep the boiling anger inside her in check. “You don’t need to tell me everything. What I need to know is if they’re still tormenting you every time you go to school.”

“...Yes, they still are.”

“Good.”

Yewon furrowed her brows. “Good?”

“Yeah. Cause when the others and our managers hear about this, those bitches are gonna wish they’d never mess with you.”

The heaviness in Yewon’s heart lightened when she heard that. The light of a touched smile curving its way up her lips. Tears were stinging the edges of her eyes but they were ones of gratitude. “I feel stupid now. I should have just opened up about this in the first place,” she sniffled.

Sungyeon was quick to rub the other’s back comfortingly. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this,” she said in a gentle tone. “As long as we can get help, then everything will be fine.”

“You’re the best,” Yewon didn’t hesitate to envelop the composer in a tight hug, relishing in the warmth of it and being slightly amused by the ‘oompf’ sound which came out of her.

“Any tighter and I’ll be wheezing,” Sungyeon commented, which led to another squeeze for added effect. She didn’t mind it at all. “That’s what best friends are for, right? Having each other’s back when they need it the most?” 

Yewon pulled away just enough to stare back at her BFF for life with the most grateful and touched smile gracing her lips. No amount of words could even describe how much she truly appreciates the help and existence of the girl before her. Maybe after this problem has settled, she would find a way to thank Sungyeon properly. But for now…

Yewon leaned in towards the other girl’s face and proceeded to kiss her cheek, lingering on it for a good three seconds before pulling away. “Thank you,” she uttered. “For being here with me.” 

A blush was slowly spreading through her face, but Sungyeon played it cool. “Y-you’re welcome.”

Yes, definitely cool enough. 

Another bright laugh resonated through her ears, sounding more and more like one from an angel. _This_ was the Yewon she loved. The human epitome of sunshine, brightening up the whole room with her demeanor.

Her lap was sore by the time they wrapped up their heart-to-heart, but Sungyeon was not one to complain now that Yewon was mostly back to her usual self. There was still a twinge of uncertainty left in her, of whether or not her predicament would finally end.

“We’ll talk about this with Nayoung unnie and the others after we’re done with our schedules later,” Sungyeon reassured her as confidently as she could, standing up from her makeshift seat on the toilet bowl. “I’m still considering about murder but you’d probably don’t want me to end up in jail.”

“I appreciate the lengths you would go for me, but let’s stick with something more civilised,” Yewon entwined her hands once more with the composer. There was a certain reluctance in the way she did that, Sungyeon noticed – as if she didn’t want to leave her side just yet.

“You know we gotta sleep right?”

“Of course.” 

Sungyeon glanced down at their joined hands, then looked back up at her best friend. “Then why does it feel like you don’t want to go to bed?” 

It was Yewon’s turn to blush, a pink tint flushing across her face. “I’d rather be with you right now than sleep.”

A smirk creeped up on the composer’s lips. “I’m too irresistible?” she added with a wiggling of her eyebrows.

A strong whack to the arm was what she got, followed by an adorable whine of complaint – one which she hasn’t heard in a long while. She missed that sound as much as she missed all of the laughter. Sungyeon grinned.

“Welcome back, Kim Yewon.”

 

\---

 

“You did good, Sungyeonie.”

Sungyeon looked up, a large familiar hand petting the crown of her head. She glanced to the side sheepishly. “I didn’t do anything much, Roa unnie.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, and Yewon might get disappointed,” Minkyung finished her petting and joined the younger member on the floor, sitting next to her and leaning against the mirrored walls. “A part of me still feels bad that I didn’t notice her pain earlier. The rest of us feels that way too. We’re glad that you saw it and did something before it was too late.” 

“Anyone could have done it.” 

“True, but you’re the only one who actually did.” 

Their eyes gazed at the rest of their members who were busy goofing off, doing a bunch of twirls and other nonsensical dance moves while on break. Even their stone Buddha leader was taking part in their antics. They chuckled at the sight before them, basking in the content happiness which was evident in the room. Although the both of them were looking at the same scene, they were more focused on the bubbly member whose energeticness and contagious smiles spread a warmth through their hearts.  

It had been a couple of weeks since their company took action against the perpetrators. It took some time to investigate and gain enough evidence for the report to be cleared, but with the help of the school and other means of support, Yewon’s bullies were now going through a lengthy suspension. It could have been a worser consequence like expulsion but Yewon insisted that they shouldn’t have to go through with that. Even when she had been the sole victim, she was still an angel about it. Sungyeon bitterly smiled at the memory, more because her plans for murder were significantly doused, unfortunately. Siyeon had volunteered to be her partner-in-crime but the other members quickly wrecked that hope apart.

“So,” Sungyeon’s train of thought broke when Minkyung continued, “why are you just sitting here when you should be there?” the older member pointed at Yewon, who was busy playing a game of ‘Cham Cham Cham’ against Eunwoo. She seemed to be losing.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sungyeon dodged the question, reaching out to a water bottle next to her for a sip of water. 

“Well, I don’t think you’ll continue to sit here soon,” Minkyung eyed the match with much attention.

“Wha?”

“Yewon lost!” Yaebin loudly announced to the whole room. “That means she has to buy the ice-cream!”

“Can’t I at least bring someone with me?” the loser of the match whined. 

“Sure, but you can only pick someone watching from the sidelines,” Yaebin cheekily pointed a thumb behind herself. 

All eyes were on Sungyeon and Minkyung. 

Minkyung casually distanced herself from a clueless Sungyeon, and pointed at the composer.

“Bae Sungyeon!” Yewon chose with glee and skipped eagerly towards her. She needed no second thoughts for that.

“Oh come on…” Sungyeon exasperatedly said. 

The familiar feeling of entwined hands was something she was used to, but she noticed how common this gesture has been done lately between them. Her best friend was always reaching out for her hand whenever the opportunity arises. And it always seemed to stir something in Sungyeon’s heart. Something good. When they walked out of the company’s building hand-in-hand, Sungyeon eyed Yewon carefully as they strolled to the store. The other girl felt the gaze and looked back at her.

“You okay?” Sungyeon asked, a hint of concern in her tone.

Yewon blinked, and then her lips curved into a genuine smile, her eyes crinkling into those crescents that she loved. “Yes, I am.”

Sungyeon returned the smile back.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! An epilogue! I guess this fic has more things that it wants to say. :)

“Here ya go.”

“Thanks, unnie,” Yewon gratefully took the cup of soft-serve strawberry ice-cream from her taller and lanky group member. “I haven’t had these in a while.” 

Kyungwon had opted for an ice-cream cone and licked it as she joined Yewon at the table inside their favorite convenience store. “You gotta loosen up on your diet a bit, Yewon ah. Nothing can ever beat the soft serve here. Gotta have it as much as you can lest it suddenly closes down out of nowhere.” 

Scooping up a spoonful of the pink dessert into her mouth, Yewon savoured the sweet yet tangy flavour melting on her tongue. The relentless heatwave which blazed through Seoul’s weather forecasts did not stop them from venturing out to get their treat. “Gosh, it tastes exactly like how it was when I became a trainee,” the younger girl delightfully said. “I kinda miss those days sometimes.”

Kyungwon lightly chuckled. “You want to relive the days of us practicing to ‘Bang’ non-stop till our legs gave out?”

“Hey, at least we can proudly say that our leg muscles are better than ever before!”

“Always the positive one, aren’t you?”

“Someone has to be.”

Kyungwon looked at her, a curious gaze with a hint of concern hidden in her eyes. “So, what did you want to talk about? It’s not that I’m not down for ice-cream with you, but…”

Yewon immediately looked up at her friend. “Oh, there’s nothing wrong. Really!”

The older girl raised a brow as she kept on eating.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Yewon frowned.

“To be fair, it’s not every day that you personally invite me out to chill,” Kyungwon explained. “And I can tell that you wanna confide in me about something.”

Damn. She should really learn to have a poker face on one of these days.

“Okay, you’re right,” Yewon swirled her spoon around in the cup, her half-eaten dessert a second priority now. “But it’s nothing bad, I promise. I just need some advice.”

“About what?”

“On how to properly thank someone very dear to you who has helped you out of a difficult situation.”

“Ohhhh,” the older girl cooed.”Let me guess — is it a certain someone with very squishable cheeks and is the resident songwriter of our group?” 

Yewon bashfully smiled, her eyes turning into crescents at the mention of the one who has been floating in her mind. “It’s really that obvious?” 

“Not really,” Kyungwon shrugged, “but your difficult situation happened a few months ago, and the only one who knew about it was Sungyeon. So I just connected the dots.” She swallowed the last of her ice-cream and went on to biting off the cone. “Why are you having trouble thanking her though? Isn’t she your best friend?” 

“That’s why it’s hard.” 

“Really?”

“Don’t you ever find it hard to say all the good things that you want to say to Minkyung unnie?”

“Well...now that you put it that way…” Kyungwon trailed off. 

“It’s always the ones we’re the closest with,” Yewon sighed. “And it frustrates me sometimes.” 

Kyungwon pursed her lips. She observed Yewon now lightly stabbing her ice-cream with the plastic spoon. She wasn’t sure if the positive girl had chosen the correct person to ask advice from. Kyungwon thought for a moment and then stood up, startling Yewon in front of her. 

“Unnie?”

“I’ve got an idea.”

 

* * *

 

When they both returned to the dorm, the sounds of playful arguments and video game sound effects resonated through the hallway. Just a typical day when Pristin are on a day off. Yewon and Kyungwon weren’t fazed one bit as they entered the living room to see Yaebin and Minkyung sitting side by side in front of the TV, focused on playing an intense fighting game match against each other.

“Yah, you’re not going to beat me this time!” Yaebin yelled, gripping the controller tightly as she mashed on different combinations of buttons.

“You’re going to jinx yourself if you keep talking like that,” Minkyung calmly timed her character’s movement, before she unleashed a special move that pretty much annihilated Yaebin. “See?

Yaebin could only groan loudly and slumped dejectedly onto the floor.

“Thank god I was rooting for Minkyung unnie.”

Huddled at the corner of the L-shaped couch was Sungyeon, munching on a bowl of cereal in her hands and mildly impressed by Yaebin’s back-to-back defeats. 

Despite being amused by the whole commotion in front of her, Yewon couldn’t resist sneaking a glance at Sungyeon. 

“Talk to her,” Kyungwon whispered from behind as she gave an encouraging pat on her shoulder. “Knowing Sungyeon, I don’t think you’ll have any trouble.”

“Thanks, unnie,” Yewon softly said, giving a warm smile to the older girl. “I really appreciate it.”

Kyungwon returned the smile and playfully ruffled the crown of Yewon’s brunette head before making her way to the two video gamers on the floor. “Hey, let me in on the action too!” she exclaimed, snatching Yaebin’s controller from her defeated grasp.

Yewon headed off into her room to put down her belongings. And also maybe to calm herself down before she talks to Sungyeon. Fishing out the tickets from her tote bag, she took another few seconds of deep breaths and headed back out to the living room. 

Good, Sungyeon was still munching on her cereal. Yewon quickly stuffed the tickets into the pocket of her denim shorts. It was now or never.

“Hey,” Yewon sat next to her best friend, shoulder to shoulder.

“Yo,” Sungyeon casually greeted back. “Had fun with Yuyu unnie?” 

“Yeah, we went for ice-cream and stuff,” Yewon said as she lets more of her weight to press against Sungyeon. The feeling was a familiar one. Something which they’ve always done if both of them happened to be sitting next to each other at home or during practice breaks. It always made Yewon feel secure, no matter how stressed, exhausted or anxious she feels. That warm, fluttering feeling in her heart whenever Sungyeon is beside her.

“Sounds nice,” Sungyeon finished the last of her cereal and sets it aside on the coffee table next to the couch. “I’d eat ice-cream with you too but no way in hell am I stepping foot outside to roast myself under the sun.”

Yewon quirked her lips. “You would still do it if I insist.”

“Me? Doing things for you? That’s crazy talk.” 

A playful slap on the thigh was Yewon’s response. Sungyeon’s snickering was contagious, though. She couldn’t help but join in on their one-of-a-kind banters.

A few minutes past. Their attention momentarily captured by the ongoing duels between the trio in front of them. No one was keeping track of the scores, but it didn’t matter anyway. Yewon, feeling that the time was right, turned her head and perched her chin on Sungyeon’s shoulder.

“Can we go in your room? There’s something I want to talk to you about,” Yewon whispered into her ear.

It was like a switch immediately flipped. Sungyeon frowned as she leaned in closer, their noses almost bumping into each other. “Do I have to plan out another murder with Siyeon?” she whispered back, a slightly protective tone coating her voice.

Yewon hooked her arm around Sungyeon’s own, giving a reassuring grin to her. “No, it’s nothing like that. I just want your company.”

The chubby-cheeked member relaxed, her expression softening when it was clear that there was nothing wrong. “Don’t scare me like that,” Sungyeon lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Nice to know that you still care,” Yewon smiled tenderly at her best friend.

“Who wouldn’t?” Sungyeon said as she reluctantly pulled away from the other girl’s hold. “Let me clean up first. I’ll meet you in my room once I’m done.”

“Sure thing!”

 

* * *

 

“So, what’s up?” 

“The ceiling.”

Sungyeon cringed so hard.

“Okay, I know that’s terrible,” Yewon covered her blushing face with her hands. 

“That wasn’t one of your finest moments, Miss Yehaha,” Sungyeon climbed onto her bed and sat beside the embarrassed failed comedian. “Bad jokes aside, I really would like to know why we’re having a private conversation here.” 

‘At least we’re not in the bathroom now?” Yewon uncovered her face once the blush died down, and turned to fully face the other. “Baesoongie... ” 

“Yes…?” 

“Have you been to IU’s concert before?” 

Well, that really got her attention, if the sudden widening of eyes and perking up were anything to notice. 

“Wait! Don’t tell me you-”

“I sure did.”

Yewon swore she saw sparkles in Sungyeon’s eyes once she said that.

“How did you get them?! They were sold out in like a couple of minutes!” Sungyeon incredulously asked, latching onto Yewon’s arms as she waited for an answer in disbelief.

“I have my sources,” Yewon coyly said with a smirk. She silently thanked Kyungwon again in her heart. Drawing back a bit from Sungyeon’s rather tight hold, she reached into her pocket and fished out the slightly crumpled tickets. “They might not be the best seats though, so-”

“Are you kidding me? They’re already good enough!” the self-proclaimed No.1 IU fan of the group exclaimed.

It was actually quite endearing to see Sungyeon being so passionate. It was a side Yewon did not see very often, other than the times she observed the songwriter in the composing room and in her element when she’s performing.

“But wait…” Sungyeon paused. 

Yewon tilted her head, giving her full attention.

“It isn’t my birthday though,” the songwriter creased her brows, “so why are you giving me these tickets?” 

Finally. It was time for the real reason. 

“Remember that incident some time after we debuted? When I was going through a rough time?”

Sungyeon nodded her head, a tinge of concern evident on her face.

“Ever since you helped me out, I’ve been thinking about how to thank you properly. Not solely because of that incident, but for everything.” Yewon lets out a soft giggle as she continued. “Remember when we first met?”

“Oh boy,” Sungyeon glanced off to the side in an amused yet sheepish manner, recalling back to their first meeting. “You really got an upgrade from the smiley but weirdly awkward girl I used to know. I mean, you’re still smiley and kinda weird but...”

“Yes, I get it, Baesoongie,” Yewon said with a tad of humored exasperation. 

“What else do you want me to remember from our first encounter?” Sungyeon smiled widely in anticipation. 

Yewon paused for a second before answering her question with an equally pleased smile. “Nothing else. It really was the start of this, isn’t it?” 

“I would argue that we started getting closer after that failed attempt to sing ‘Tina’ as a duet, though.” 

“Oh my god, can we not go back to that?” 

“Heh, it was never an awkward moment with anyone I’m with until you came along, Yewon ah.” 

“Funny how all of it works,” Yewon reached out to hold one of the songwriter’s hands. “We could barely speak to each other without feeling like there was an elephant in the room, but here we are now. Part of the same group and no hint of awkwardness even when it’s just us two. Do you ever wonder about that?”

Sungyeon looked down at their joined hands, contemplating for a moment before having her say. “You know that saying where it goes, ‘We meet everyone for a reason’? I know it’s cliche but I think that we came into each other’s life to bring out the best of both of us, you know? I’ve been training at the company for so long and met people that would later be part of my second family, but I can’t imagine the group without you in it. I wouldn’t be smiling and laughing as brightly now if you never came along. You’re one of the main reasons why I can’t ever be sad for too long.” 

Yewon felt a tug on her heartstrings as she listened closely to the sincere words. She swallowed the lump in her throat and desperately fought back the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes. She didn’t want to cry now. She’d be a sobbing mess. 

“I,” she quickly blinked away the tears and controlled her voice before saying her part, “wouldn’t be who I am now if you weren’t by my side all those years ago when I became a trainee. That shy, quiet girl I was before wouldn’t have opened up if she didn’t meet you. I’m so thankful that we met and that we get along so well despite our differences. You’re special to me, you know that right?” 

“Maybe,” the songwriter quirked her lips. “Care to remind me?”

Yewon couldn’t bring herself to get annoyed over her teasings. It just wouldn’t be them without some kind of banter every five minutes. Before Yewon could even respond with a witty remark of her own, she was pulled into a hug from out of nowhere. 

“You’re special to me too and don’t you ever forget that,” Sungyeon uttered into her ear. Even though she already knew the answer, it was relieving to actually hear those words from her best friend’s mouth. Yewon returned the embrace as tightly as she could. Gestures like these were somewhat rare between them despite how much time they spent together, let alone Sungyeon initiating it. She treasures these moments whenever they happen.

Seconds past, and Yewon was thoroughly enjoying the embrace as much as she can.

“Yewon?”

Nope, she needed it a bit longer. 

“Uh, Yewon.” 

Could Sungyeon just be quiet? She was trying to have a moment here.

“Yewon, we’re going to- OW!”

Yewon quickly drew back to find herself on top of Sungyeon now, the latter in pain and rubbing the back of her head. The positive girl might have put too much of her weight on Sungyeon, leading them to gradually land on the bed and Sungyeon’s poor head making direct contact with the wooden headboard. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she hastily apologised and reached around the composer’s head to help with soothing her (thankfully) minor injury. “Are you okay?” 

“What’s with you and inflicting me with some type of bodily harm every time we’re alone?” Sungyeon painfully remembered the moment when she was yanked into the bathroom by Yewon’s superior strength that one time. “Is this payback for all the teasing I’ve done to you?” 

Straddling Sungyeon and getting herself in a more comfortable position, Yewon continued massaging her head in an effort to get rid of the pain. “I was trying to enjoy the moment, you dummy.” 

“Well, the moment is ruined thanks to you.”

Yewon made a cute noise of complaint and dropped her hands to her lap. “I can never win, can’t I?”

Sungyeon was about to agree but then stopped herself. She could let this one slide. “I think you’ve won by default today,” she simply said as she returned to holding her friend’s hands again. A fond smile curved its way on her lip when she raised her head up to match Yewon’s gaze. “Thank you for the tickets, Yewon. Is it safe to say that you want to go to the concert together with me?” 

“I-I mean, you don’t have to take me along just because I gave them to you,” Yewon stammered. “If there’s someone else you have in mind, then go ahead.”

Sungyeon just chuckled at her answer, and gave a small squeeze to their joined hands. “Do you know that you’re a terrible liar? Everything is written all over your face, Yewonie.” 

“Shut up, I know.” 

“Oooh, someone’s getting feisty.” 

Yewon leaned in closer, not fazed by the fact that they were mere centimetres away from each other. Her unusually intense gaze pierced through Sungyeon’s surprised hazel orbs. “You won’t like me when I’m feisty.”

“...Yeah?” the composer hesitantly uttered. 

“Yeah.” 

Yewon inwardly smirked. It felt good to actually be the one on the upper hand for once. Even if she has to unleash her bolder side sometimes. Seeing her best friend speechless and mildly nervous of her was a fun sight, but Yewon thinks Sungyeon might have short-circuited due to her boldness. She softened her gaze and booped Sungyeon’s nose with the tip of her own. “Yes, I want to watch it together with you. Now come back to earth, you dummy.”

Sungyeon unstiffened and relaxed herself. “Damn, remind me not to get on your bad side,” she said with a mix of awe and fear. Her eyes then flicked downwards and back up again.

Yewon just gave her a confused blink. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I’m experiencing deja vu, but instead of sitting on the toilet bowl in the bathroom, we’re both in my room instead.” 

Yewon looked downwards and sure enough, their position was still very compromising. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realise-”

“Whoa, get back here!” Sungyeon quickly reached out and pulled the positive girl back down on her lap. “I don’t mind this at all.”

“Who are you and what have you done to the real Sungyeon?” Yewon jokingly interrogated.

‘Fake’ Sungyeon just rolled her eyes with a scoff. “Be grateful that it’s you. If it’s anyone else, I’d kick them off my bed by now.”

“Not even Kyulkyung unnie?”

“Not even her.” 

As if they’ve said the magic words and summoned said Chinese member, the door burst open to reveal Kyulkyung, luggages in both hands, and who looked to be as energetic as ever despite her overseas schedules. “Sungyeon! I’m home! And don’t worry, I didn’t bring Lulu with...me.” 

Oh, such a compromising situation they were both in. Yewon could only muster an awkward “Hi” to a speechless Kyulkyung, while Sungyeon tried to hide her tomato-red face in the crook of Yewon’s neck, but it deemed to be a very futile attempt. It wasn’t loud per se, but Yewon’s ears definitely picked up on her best friend cursing under her breath. 

“Did I… barged into something?” Kyulkyung asked, strongly amused at the whole scene before her. “I’ll just chill out with the others in the living room first.” 

Kyulkyung casually pushed her luggages into their shared bedroom and then left the two 99-liners alone, not doing a very good job of hiding her all-knowing smile while she was at it. 

There was a pause. Quite an awkward one. 

“Just choke me with her cat’s fur right now,” Sungyeon broke the silence, her face still not particularly well-hidden and smushed up on the base of Yewon’s collarbone.

Yewon sympathetically wrapped her arms around the composer. “There, there,” she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Well, this was definitely going to be one of many topics for gossip between the members. 

After a minute of grumbling and groaning, Sungyeon finally raised her head up and made a rather weak attempt to get Yewon off of her. “Alright, I’m one hundred percent sure that this is karma getting back at me for all the times I messed with you.” She tried to push her off again but Yewon wasn’t having none of it. 

In fact, Yewon was very pleased with the outcome. 

“Come on, get off.”

“Nope,” Yewon smirked and held her tighter. 

“Are you messing with me?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Karma is going to get back at you too. It’s a cycle.”

“I can worry about that another time,” the positive girl gave a coy smile. 

Sungyeon mustered yet another groan. “Just great. I’ve unleashed a monster, and the others are going to be all up on us the moment we step out of this room.” 

“It’s all worth it cause you’ve got free tickets to IU’s concert,” Yewon proudly said.

“I guess.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“So…” 

“So?”

“No offence but please get off of me.” 

“Nope.”

“Damn it.”

 

* * *

 

When Yewon was satisfied and finally removed herself from the composer (much to Sungyeon’s utter relief), they both headed out of the room and were greeted by none other than their members chilling in the living room. 

All of them, to be exact, with knowing smiles plastered on their faces.

“So who proposed first?” Siyeon broke the ice.

Sungyeon did an about turn, went back into her room and locked the door. 

Yewon could only smile in amusement.

At least she got a concert date with a tsundere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have been following and reading my fics, then y'all should know by now that I'm a complete sucker for 99-line. I dunno, there's something very wholesome about writing these two and they're enjoyable to write about too.


End file.
